Internal Pain
by XxkyuubimasterxX
Summary: STORY CLOSED DUE TO LACK OF VIEWS, , ETC. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Internal pain, where you will experience the life of Naruto Uzamaki. Something is breaking down his body. He doesn't know what, but Kyuubi does.

A/N This is my first fiction. Please review to help me improve the story and improve you satisfaction. Flames are welcome but try not to but them. ;. Thanks!

All characters are about the age of 17-20 besides the jounin, ANBU, etc.

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO A VERY GOOD FRIEND OF MINE. HER INITIALS ARE K.S.T. I SHOULDN'T TELL HER FULL NAME FOR SAFETY REASONS. I THANK HER FOR LIFTING ME IN HARD TIMES, COMFORTED ME WHEN THINGS WERE DOWN, AND STAYED WITH ME WHEN I WAS HAPPY. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU

A blonde haired shinobi lay on a soft bed of grass on a small hill, eyes glazed with thoughts and feelings. His orange jacket was tucked under his head like a pillow, his black T-shirt standing out. Naruto Uzamaki.

The clouds were pure white, and slowly moving, while his eyes unconsciously followed them.

Beside him lay a girl with light purple hair and eyes, her head resting on Naruto's chest, breathing as though she was sleeping. She wore a light beige jacket and dark blue cotton pants. His girlfriend; Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naruto?" asked his girlfriend. "Hm?" was the response. "I have to go now." "Kay." They walked slowly down the dusty dirt path, to the Hyuuga mansion.

When the couple arrived at the mansion, Naruto gave Hinata a brief kiss on her forehead, and murmured a goodbye.

Hinata flopped onto her soft, king-size mattress and thought, '_Naruto is acting strange today. He isn't talking much, much less pay attention to anything in particular...I'll just ask him if anything's wrong tomorrow._..' "What's wrong Hinata?" asked a voice quite familiar to the older Hyuuga girl.

Of course. It was the younger Hyuuga girl, Hanabi. Her light purple Byakugan eyes were the same as hers, but her hair was straight and black, just like her fathers. The older shook her head, "Nothing." "Something's wrong, I know when something is," said Hanabi. "I'm your lil' sis' remember?" "...There is, but I don't know what..."

Naruto held 6 shuriken in is hand and threw them in an X pattern, 4 hitting the exact target on the tree, and the other 2 missing by an inch or so. Hinata stood behind a tree watching Naruto practice, hidden from view. Naruto collected his 6 shuriken and sat down, leaning against a tree, facing away from Hinata.

"Did you want something, Hinata?" asked Naruto, feeling Hinata a few metres away. She blushed and came out from her hiding spot, sitting beside Naruto, leaning her head against his head. "No," she replied.

"Tell me if something's wrong, 'kay?"

The chuunin sat down at Ichiraku Ramen, eating, well, ramen. He sipped the soft noodles and finished the soup. Putting the bowl down, he payed, mumbled a thanks, and walked down the road back to his apartment.

On his way, he bumped into Kiba, with an Akamaru almost half Kiba's height. "Hey, you wanna go to the park?" asked Kiba, petting Akamaru absent-mindedly. "Mm," said Naruto, and went along.

Naruto threw the ball high in the air, maybe 20 – 25 feet. Akamaru jumped. 25 feet. "Wow," said a gaping Naruto. Kiba laughed. "We've been training a lot, so don't be surprised.

Nearby in the trees, a boy took out a few kunai and shuriken, prepared to throw them, and not for practice.

4 kunai and 2 shuriken whizzed out from the trees, straight at the _kitsune_ body. The blonde took out a kunai, and 3 shuriken. He threw the 3, clinking against 2 shuriken and a kunai.

Strangely, they all had bells on them. He dodged the rest, but 1 thin, small senbon caught him square on the shoulder, blood dripping down his arm.

He put his index fingers and middle finger in a familiar cross and shouted, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_"

Kyuubimaster: Cliffhanger! Sorry, just had to do that. Well, that's the first chapter of my first story! Yatta! Please review since it's my first story so I'll know how to improve it. If you're lazy, just write, I liked it, or, I didn't like it. All Japanese translations are after author's note.

Japanese Translation

_Kitsune_: Fox

_Kage bunshin no jutsu_: Shadow clone jutsu


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Umm, I'm writing this right before the piano lesson I'm having (eep!), but not all of it so it's not going to be a super-bad chapter, since it's not rushed. Umm, well, here you go! A good song to listen to while reading this is Numb, by Linkin Park.

P.S. Translations are at the end, again.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" 4 clones appeared at the sides of Naruto. They spread around in a square around the spot where the attacker was, jumped up and threw a few shuriken each. "_Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!_" A scream was heard from the spot. The other Narutos searched and found someone.

He had light brown hair, had a white T-shirt and jeans. His forehead protector was on his left leg, kunai in hand. And he was bleeding badly, 3 shuriken in his arm, 2 in his leg, and one in his stomach. Blood dripped from the wounds.

"Please!" he gasped. "Please help me!" Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto walked up to the boy. They gave each other a quick glance, and nodded. Kiba held on to Akamaru and put his other hand on Akamaru.

Naruto did a couple seals and touched the boy slumped on the ground. All four disappeared.

"How is he?" asked Naruto as he stepped into the Konoha hospital. "He's badly wounded, but it's not life-threatening," replied one of the medical nin. Naruto gave a sigh and asked, "May I see him?"

The brunette woke up, seeing the blonde he was ordered to kill sitting on a chair, staring at him. He gave a yelp and tried to scramble out of the bed. He slumped back on the bed, feeling intense pain surging through his body.

"Hey, don't push yourself," Naruto said, trying to calm the boy down. "What's your name?" "_Okaeshi_." The older boy flinched at his name. "Sorry for getting you in the hospital here..."

"Hey Hinata, can you come with me? I wanna show you a new friend of mine."

"This is Okaeshi," said Naruto. "_Ohayo_," greeted Hinata, tucking some of her light purple hair behind her ear. Okaeshi nodded. "Tell me, why did you try to kill me?"

He nodded and began his story.

_FLASHBACK_

_A small boy sat down on the side of the street, holding a small cup with a few coins, begging people passing by, some dropping him a few ryou, some just ignoring him. A tall man with long black hair and inhuman white skin walked up to him. "Excuse me, do you need a job?" he asked in a snake-like voice. "Y-yes," replied the little brunette. "You used to be a **shinobi**, right?" he asked. "H-how did you know?" stuttered out the little boy. "Your shuriken pouch is still on your leg, and the outline of your **hitai-ate** shows up in your pocket," he replied, matter-of-factly. "Come with me."_

_They sat down at a candle-lit table at a small mansion. It smelled lightly of incense and lilac. "Allow me to introduce myself," said the white-skinned man. "My name is Orochimaru. I thank you for taking offer of the job I'm going to give you. But first, please introduce yourself." "M-my name is Okaeshi," stuttered the little boy. "I don't know how I got it, it's just been my name for ever so long..."_

"_My job for you is to kill a boy named Uzamaki Naruto. Once you finish your job your reward will be given to you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That's it, I guess..." said Okaeshi. "Orochimaru, ne? It doesn't matter if you did the job or not, he would've just killed you," said Naruto, choking back tears. "J-just like he killed S-sasuke." Tears dripped down his cheeks. "H-he was a very good f-friend of mine." He coughed, and Hinata whispered to him, trying to comfort him.

"So, that's what my reward would be. My death."

Kyuubimaster: There's chapter 2! How do you like it? Please review for me to tell me how I did. The translations are after this. I want to thank Atari-Atagashi-Chan for pre-reading my stories for me.

Japanese Translations

_Kage bunshin no jutsu_: Shadow clone jutsu

_Naruto Ninpocho, Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki_: All Direction Shuriken Attack

_Okaeshi_: Revenge

_Ohayo_: Good morning

_Shinobi_: Male Ninja

_Hitai-ate_: Forehead Protector


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuubimaster: Here's chapter 3 for you, I'll try to make it longer for you guys! ;) Please review. Japanese translations are at the bottom for those who don't know. Umm in this chapter, Hinata tries to play with Naruto. For those who can't handle that, I suggest they don't read it. (By play I mean tease him in sexual ways)

P.S. This chapter also has some very, very awkward humour in it.

"So, my reward was my death."

The three stayed sitting, thought about Okaeshi's story in their heads, wondering why Orochimaru would want to kill Naruto. "Someone's here," said Hinata, her head spinning around. Her hands went into a flurry of seals. "Byakugan!" "Kakashi, come out of there," grumbled Hinata, staring at the ceiling.

The jounin fell down from the ceiling, landing on his feet. He wore his usual blue pants and shirt, covered by the green jounin vest. "Yo!" he said, raising a hand. Out of nowhere a pillow hit him. "Wtf?"

All 3 kids giggled. "What are you doing here Kaka-sensei?" asked Naruto. "Checking on you guys," said the Copy Nin. "Who's this?" asked Kakashi, eyeing Okaeshi.

"This is Okaeshi," said Naruto. "He was picked up by Orochimaru, ordered to kill me. Why? I don't know." "Doesn't look much like a ninja to me," said Kakashi. He was rewarded with a pillow in the head. "What?" complained Kakashi. Whap! He was hit again. Kakashi grumbled something along the lines of 'What did I do wrong?'

The jounin gave up, gave a sigh and leaned back on the wall, pulling out one of his 3 favourite Icha Icha books.

The other 3 talked for a while then Naruto and Hinata stood up, stretched, said goodbye to Okaeshi, and left.

Naruto sat on his bed, feeling tired; he crawled into bed and tried to get a bit of shut-eye. A small feminine figure crawled in with him. "Hm, Hinata?" said Naruto. "What are you doing here?" She giggled, breath tickling his neck. Not answering, she just gave the blonde boy a peck on his lips.

He blushed but said, "Please Hinata, I need a bit of sleep." "Then I'll sleep with you," said Hinata, her legs curling around his torso and her arms gently around his neck. Her teeth grazed against the shell of Naruto's ear, making a shiver go through the boy.

The blonde boy tensed, trying to hold back, but Hinata noticed this. "Aww, you're all tense," cooed the girl, her hand slightly slipping past the older boy's waistband, touching his now hardened member, while lightly licking the back of his neck with the tip of her tongue.

Her hand withdrew, making the boy give a very slight whine. Hinata laughed to herself, never knowing that simply touching Naruto in the right spots would give her such power.

The Hyuuga girl turned him around and kissed him passionately. She licked his lower lip, asking for an entrance. He opened his mouth, and Hinata's tongue went in, tasting the inside of his mouth. Their lips parted, Naruto sat up and said; "You know, you always tease me and all that, but I still know I'll love you." Hinata laughed and dragged him back down for another kiss.

(Meanwhile...)

Kakashi looked up from reading his book and stared at Okaeshi. "What?" asked Okaeshi. –Awkward Silence-

(A few crickets chirp)

"Nothing."

A shadow stretched under the doorway of Naruto's new apartment. It moved along the kitchen's clean tile floor and into his room, where he and Hinata were quietly sleeping. The shadow turned into a hand, attached itself to Naruto and Hinata, dragging them towards the door.

The door opened and...

"SURPRISE!" screamed the Ino-Shika-Chou trio. Literally screamed. The noise burst through the apartment building. People screamed at them to be quiet. The psycho living on the top floor telekinetically threw a giant cactus at them. Fortunately, someone threw pillows at them at the same time so the cactus impaled the pillows.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, awake from the commotion. He fell, the shadow grip letting go of him. Hinata fell too, but the blonde shinobi caught her in his arms. The looked at each other and blushed. He lowered her down on the floor carefully, so not to hurt her.

The blonde suddenly fell on his knees and hands, coughing up blood. His seal that kept Kyuubi in him was bleeding. "Naruto!" he heard a distant voice call. "Naruto!" it screamed again. He coughed again and the blackness enveloped him like a blanket.

"Hey," he heard someone say. "Hey, Naruto," it said. He opened his eyes and looked at the person who spoke. It was Shikamaru, chuunin vest and all.

"Looks like I had to visit you in the hospital again." _'Again?'_ he wondered. Then he remembered. He was in the chuunin exam, and he had just beaten up the fate-believer Neji. He laughed but then grimaced immediately at the pain coursing his body.

"_Itai_," moaned Naruto. Someone walked into the white-painted hospital room. "Hinata?" asked Naruto. "It's me," she said, answering his question and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" she asked him. "Not good," he replied, almost laughing but remembered the pain.

"How's Ino?" Naruto asked. "Not bad," commented Shikamaru's wife, coming in through the door. "Hey, what is this?" asked Naruto. "Did you guys arrange a party for me or something?" Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata laughed. "I guess everyone wants to visit our favourite dumbass," said Shikamaru.

"Hey!" laughed the dark-haired chuunin, when he got a pillow thrown at him.

A few days later, a tall medical ninja walked into Naruto's room. "Uzamaki Naruto, Tsunade-_sama_ says you can leave now."

Naruto stood at his usual training spot, a few shuriken and kunai in the spots between his fingers. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and drew back his arms. He released his arms like they were a slingshot, shooting out the ammo, the weapons.

Hearing a satisfying 'thump', he opened his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. He had got all dead center. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was exactly like it was when he first looked.

Feeling that somehow that it was enough training for the day, he retrieved his shuriken and kunai, and retreated home.

He opened his kitchen cupboard and took out a small cup of ramen. He poured some water in it, stuck it in the microwave, and set the time for ten minutes. He heard the 'ding-dong' of the doorbell. He opened the door, seeing a package addressed to him, he took it into the kitchen. The chuunin pulled off the duct tape and opened the box folds.

"Whaa---?" he looked at the inside of the box again. Inside was porn. Porn comics, porn movies, porn books, porn Internet passwords that get you more porn, etcetera porn, you name it. He tried holding back a nose-bleed. "Who ordered this?" he asked to no-one in particular.

"I did," said an all-too-familiar voice, as he felt small but strong arms wrap around his chest and a feminine figure press against his back. "I don't need all this, Hinata!" argued the now powerless shinobi. He contemplated as fast as he could in his head. Coming up with no answer, he gave up.

"Why did you get this?" complained Naruto, feeling her grip not loosening. "Because I wanna be with you," she whispered to him. His microwave beeped, signalling the ramen was ready. "Maybe later," laughed Naruto, who was thinking more and more he couldn't get out of this situation.

"I want you now," she whined, making the blonde shinobi shift a little. Yup, he couldn't get out of it now. He knew that but kept trying anyways. "Hey, Hinata, what's that?" he asked, nodding his head to the other side of the room.

While she was distracted, he whispered "Kage bunshin no jutsu," and there was a replication in her arms instead of him. He quickly ran out of the door, just in time for the replication to go 'poof', disappear, and Hinata to notice. She ran out of the room to see him wind a corner.

"I got you now," she whispered and followed him. Naruto jumped off a traditional Japanese tile roof and sat down another. He let out a sigh. He looked the way he came, seeing in the distance Hinata was chasing him. '_She must want me a lot... Hey, that's good! So... why am I running?_'

When he saw Hinata running again, he forgot those thoughts at once and leapt across the houses fast as he could. He stopped, and let his girl catch up to him. He caught her as she almost missed him. He kissed her, and told her something. "I love you, Hinata. And if that's what you wanna do, I'll do it. I love you, and that's all it takes." They kissed again, and leapt back, hand in hand.

End of Chapter 3

Kyuubimaster: Was that a bit better? Please review. Thanks!

Japanese translations:

_Itai_- Ow

_Sama_- Ending you put for someone's name for great respect.


End file.
